


Art masterpost - Jailbreak

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: wincestbigbang, Gen, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	Art masterpost - Jailbreak

I wanted a teenchesters fic,So I drew this in the hope of luring a writer.  
Thank you so much to Juul for biting .

As usual for me this is a mix of Photo shop and Manga Studio. Manga studio has the best interface and drawing tools, but photoshop has better adjustment layers.  
thank Chuck Manga studio now opens AND outputs PSD

[ ](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/motels_%20latest_zpsyhts3xn4.jpg)

 

And also a banner, I could find the bars I wanted so I ended up drawing them. And in the process learnt all about the perspective filter in Photoshop.

 

 

[](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/jailbreak-1_zpsartdm8dw.jpg)


End file.
